RWBY Legionnaries
by sanders18
Summary: The Foreign Legion, known as one of the best special forces in the entire world, is an army that anyone can join, as long as they pass the entrance exam. In a world just after Thanos' snap, watch as team RWBY and many others, all enhanced, join the elite force. MCU AU, no characters from the MCU. rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of footsteps filled the hallways of the French President's palace - l'Élysée - as an old man with a cane and a general's uniform made his way up to the President's office. One of the Republican guards opened the door as he approached, letting him pass and closing it behind him. In the office, behind the main desk sat a man in his thirties, his head in his hands.

"I hope you came with a solution to all of this, general Ozpin." said the youngest.

"I am afraid this is an event we will all have to live with, Mister President. I came here for something else entirely." answered the general.

"This is not the time to ask me about your pet project." shot back the President, anger rising in his voice.

"But it is", the general said, unphased, "The state of chaos that is going to follow this snap will certainly put everyone at risk, and we need an enhanced special force to deal with the inevitable threats."

The President quickly rose his head up and snapped. "Half of the world's population just vanished and you think people are going to go to war?!" He looked exhausted. His eyes were red and tears were still running down his cheeks.

Ozpin didnt budge. he waited a few moments for the President to calm down before continuing. "I mean no disrespect sir, but with half of the european leaders gone, we have little doubt that Russia will try to annex Ukraine during the confusion."

_"Great, just what I needed, more bad news."_ the President told himself. He then looked at the general. "When do you expect them to strike?"

"As soon as they finish staffing their supply lines. So in 9 months at best... 3 at worst."

The President looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. Aftet what felt like an eternity to Ozpin, he looked back down and said :

"What do you need?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Rose was dashing through the streets of Los Angeles. Above her, she could hear the police helicopter that was on her tail.

She knew she could outrun it, but no more than once or twice before being out of breath, and if she didn't time it right she might just come across another patrol car and everything would have been for naught.

_Why did that damn thief try to rob a gun shop? _she thought, _and why did I try to stop him? _

She had been trying her hardest not to let people figure out she was enhanced, but because of her rushing to defend people she was now being chased down the streets for being an unregistered enhanced.

She took a turn, went into a tunnel and ran as fast as she could to lose the helicopter. In about 5 kilometeres, she would be in the center of the city and be able to blend into the crowd. She covered the distance in less than 20 seconds. The helicopter was now out of sight and she saw the crowd a few hundred meters in front... just behind a police checkpoint. She slowed down to take another path, hoping they hadn't seen her yet, when she felt something weird. It was like she was going through a mirror, but without breaking the glass...

She stopped, 200 meters before the policemen as they were looking at her. But they didn't show any signs of it. She watched back, incredulous, before realizing that their eyes looked past her, as if she wasn't there.

She dashed in front of one of the police officers, waving her hand in an effort to get their attention. Nothing. They really weren't seeing her. She then started to make weird faces and generally taunting the policemen, until she was interrutped by a caugh and a snicker.

Turning around she saw who were at the origin of the noises. A blonde woman with a crop and a tailored skirt accompagnied by an old man with a fancy cane. The lady spoke first, visibly angry.

"I can't believe it. You get stuck inside an unknown situation, and the first thing on your mind is making faces to a police officer?"

"Let her have some fun Glynda, at least she's taking advantage of the situation instead of needlessly worrying about it." said the old man to the lady. Then, turning towards Ruby, he continued.

"Nice to meet you miss Rose. This is general Glynda Goodwitch, my second in command, and I am..."

"General Ozpin, commander of the Foreign Legion." interrupted Ruby excitingly, "my sister fought at your side in Afghanistan. I heard a lot about you and your troops."

"Oh yes, miss Xiao Long." said the general with a smile, "I remember her sending several of my men to the hospital after a fist-fight."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, she can hit way too hard sometimes." answered the young girl, panicked.

"Don't be." followed the general. "she had every right to punch them seeing as they were harassing her. But as nice it is to remember older times, this is not the reason of my presence here."

Ruby watched Ozpin with a mix of unease and excitement, waiting for him to continue.

"miss Rose, I would like to offer you a chance to join the Foreign Legion." offered the general.

Ruby was about to squeal in joy before she stopped herself and asked cautiously.

"What would happen if I refused?"

"Then I would send you back in the arms of the police." shot Glynda agressively.

Ozpin sent a glare at the woman, but didn't correct her. Ruby took a feel at the foldable scythe on her back, readying her stance as Glynda tightened her grip on her crop, the tension filling the air.

Until she let go, a huge smile on her face.

"I was just kidding, of course I want to join."


End file.
